Conventional automotive electric liquid pumps are provided with a rotor shaft which co-rotatably supports a motor rotor and a pump rotor. The pump rotor can be part of a positive displacement pump or of a flow pump. The rotor shaft is rotatably supported with two separate roller or slide bearings which are arranged at one free end of the rotor shaft and between the motor rotor and the pump rotor.